<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violence, Sex, Diamonds, Homemade by xsxuxgxax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838113">Violence, Sex, Diamonds, Homemade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsxuxgxax/pseuds/xsxuxgxax'>xsxuxgxax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaruSasu Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Crack, M/M, Minor Character Death, NaruSasu - Freeform, Sexual Content, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsxuxgxax/pseuds/xsxuxgxax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>meet-cute [hitmen edition]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaruSasu Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violence, Sex, Diamonds, Homemade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Despite the warnings this is pretty light.<br/>Enjoy ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely night up until Naruto had to get out of the warm bed to protect his life and his friend’s as well. Not a big deal, just some cronies after blood –a typical Thursday night for him if not for the fact that <em>he is at</em> his friend’s house where no one supposed to know and he’s pretty sure his friend hasn’t done a thing to warrant such actions as to have people after his pretty head.</p><p>So, without any remorse, Naruto hits the masked man with Gaara’s bat –the one he keeps next to his bed just in case– before he has a chance to point his gun at him. Naruto catches him before he hits the ground and places him quietly down searching his clothes and taking his gun and phone –he checks the muffler and walks out the room.</p><p>He encounters a second hitman in the living room and shots him before being noticed, this one luckily falling on the thick carpet muffling the noise.</p><p>Naruto walks then towards Gaara’s workspace aka where he keeps all his paintings and works on new ones for entire nights, when he peers inside through the door ajar he catches sight of a third man behind an oblivious Gaara who is more concentrate in his new piece and the music blasting through his earplugs. Naruto sighs deeply and with quick steps holds the guy's hand and breaks his neck in seconds before he can do anything against the redhead. Naruto tries his luck a little more and drags him out of the room and dear fucking lord Gaara is still focused in the way the orange mixes with the red.</p><p>Naruto closes the door and locks it from the outside to make sure Gaara stays there. He drags the three men outside into the truck of his car before going back inside to get bleach for the carpet –he makes sure to leave a note apologizing for dropping the ketchup just in case.</p><p> </p><p>Gaara gets startled when Naruto’s hands land on his shoulders, "Wow! You scared me."</p><p>"Sorry" he smiles widely, "I need to leave." Gaara asks about his idea of leaving in the afternoon instead, "Change of plans. I'll make sure to bring you something next time" he kisses his cheeks.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah” he frowns. “Better be something good!"</p><p> </p><p>Despite saying goodbye Naruto only leaves Gaara’s residence once he makes sure Deidara is going to take care of him from a comfortable position in the master bedroom on the house on sale across the street. Deidara though, only agrees to keep his friend alive and safe after Naruto makes the promise of getting something real nice and expensive that Deidara can gift to his queen sized boyfriend who happens to be Naruto’s stepbrother –the only memory of the mother he never knew– an evil little pretty man by the name of Sasori.</p><p>His plane ticket to Shanghai for the next evening rest in his small handbag still but Naruto isn't leaving Tokyo anytime soon despite what he told his friend and his previous plans, he now needs to figure out who sent those hitmen after Gaara or himself. Or both.</p><p>The only one that knew that he was going to be there was Sasori and he knows damn well that his brother wouldn’t betray him in a million years, no matter how much Naruto pisses him off occasionally, so who and why is the question haunting his mind.</p><p> </p><p>In his entire world, Namikaze Naruto only trusts in seven particular persons. He trusts with his life in his evil stepbrother Sasori, whom happens to be Deidara’s boyfriend so by association Deidara as well –whom is also a coworker of his from time to time when the mission needs more than one man. He trusts in his childhood friend/manager of sorts in the criminal scenery he has been part of since forever, Hatake Kakashi. In his only normal friends Gaara who is a painter and old Tsunade, his landlady along this guy Iruka, owner of the best bakery in town in Naruto’s humble opinion. Last but not least, his father… funny guy that looks way too much like him but that he happens to see like once every blue moon. Still, he will always be the man who raised him and taught him everything he knows.</p><p> </p><p>First thing first, Naruto calls Kakashi because he must know something. Kakashi always knows something. Naruto doesn’t know if he’s a good researcher or just a gossip. "What the fuck is going on?"</p><p>Kakashi, on the other side, yaws deeply having been woken up "…What?"</p><p>"Three guys tried to kill me and Gaara two hours ago. I left Deidara with him."</p><p>Kakashi stays silent for a few moments probably running all the possibilities in his head, "I'll call you back" says before he hangs up. Naruto knows he is going to dig out all the information he can.</p><p>Meanwhile, he gets rid of the bodies, going straight to his own apartment later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The highest on one of the most expensive apartment tower of the city, his own penthouse is placed. Who would have guessed killing for a living does pay well when you're a pro at it. And Naruto is nothing but efficient. He takes the sparkly golden and private elevator ignoring the security officer talking with another person in the lobby, too focused in trying to figure it out what enemies Gaara has, which is not a single soul because he is generally a good person unlike himself, but Naruto does not have enemies either since all his targets had ended up dead, no witnesses and none of his employers has ever seen his face or gotten more info of him than necessary.</p><p>If he hasn’t been so immerse in his own thoughts he would have noticed that the person talking with the security guard had the same ass he had gawked at back in the convenience store just minutes before. standing in queue before him.</p><p>Once inside his living quarters, throwing his shirt off carelessly he gets himself a water bottle from the fridge, leaving the bread he purchased over the counter. He's so fucking tired and there’s a headache starting somewhere on the left side of his head. He sighs deeply taking a seat in his favorite and biggest sofa of the living room when a soft noise behind him calls his attention.</p><p> </p><p>But is just a second too late and in this business time and proficiency are the difference between being alive or dead.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't move, darling." There's this smooth low pitched voice murmuring at his back calling him darling and what he’s feeling is definitely a gun pointing at his head.</p><p>His phone buzzes with several texts, probably Kakashi. Naruto is kinda busy now though, he'll have to wait. "Are you with the guys from earlier?"</p><p>"No." The stranger chuckles, his hot breath ghosting close to his neck, "I was sent because of their lack of skill, apparently. You made me wait by the way but the security guard down was nice enough to entertain me."</p><p>Naruto gulps when the sharp edge of a knife presses against his neck too, "And you are?"</p><p>"How chatty. Well, since you're a handsome dying man in the next few seconds. You can call me Shinigami-sama"</p><p>Naruto chuckles this time amused, “Are you part-time comedian?”</p><p>“Fine” he sounds annoyed “Sasuke-sama”</p><p>"Ok, Sasu-chan. Can I see your face at least?"</p><p>"Chan?” the gun presses harder, “That's your last wish?"</p><p>"And to know who is paying you too, if you don’t mind telling me as well"</p><p>Sasuke hums melodically, gracefully jumping on the couch, sitting next to him, gun still pressed against his head.</p><p>Naruto looks to his left to assess the guy.</p><p>And…</p><p>"Well, fuck" he laughs out loud.</p><p>“What?” The introduced Sasuke frowns.</p><p>Naruto shakes his head, "At least they sent someone nice to look at" As tall as himself, raven, slim and gorgeous all dressed in tight black. No wonder the security guard let him slide. </p><p>"Flattery will get you nowhere" Sasuke smiles but not his eyes, "But thank you" Naruto raises a brow, "What kind of professional would I be if I give you that kind of information?"</p><p>"Aren't I a dead man anyway?" Sasuke tilts his head, pretty pink lips pursed. "I need to know where I got it wrong."</p><p>Sasuke shrugs, "I don't know much, but apparently you killed this guy's younger sister."</p><p>Naruto’s mind runs fast sorting between the hits that had women as targets. Sisters…. Recently...</p><p>"...Lee Takeshi's?"</p><p>"I guess. He’s pretty deep with the gangs and wasn't his sister the culprit of the massacre in that mansion, where was it?"</p><p>"Yeah. Osaka." Naruto nods, "She killed this guy’s whole family, children even because he rejected her."</p><p>"Ah the shitty world we live in" Sasuke sighs.</p><p>Naruto nods, "One of my best performances too” he pauses, “So how long are you going you drag this?"</p><p>"Eager for a bullet in your brain? Okay." And just as Sasuke’s elegant finger is slightly making pressure on the trigger Naruto ducks his head and quickly yanks him forward dragging him down to the carpeted floor with himself.</p><p>Sasuke, as if expecting, quickly gets the upper hand, straddling him with the gun aimed at his chest but Naruto refuses to make this night the one where he actually dies, he switches their places getting Sasuke under him and twisting the end of the gun hopefully out of the trajectory with his body.</p><p>"Fuck. You're really pretty" he manages to press his forearm on Sasuke’s neck but the raven turns out to be quite a flexible one kicking him in the ribs. He'll need more than that though, Naruto leans down one hand holding the gun still in Sasuke’s hand pressed on the ground, the other catching his free wrist. Naruto’s whole body pressing him down, his blue eyes catching all details he can.</p><p>And to add a little more spice to the situation, Naruto is fully aware of Sasuke’s legs spread wide with him in between which only gets more evident when Sasuke tries to move away.</p><p>"Sorry. The size difference is on my side" Not by much, but Naruto is bulkier.</p><p>The assassin seems to halt his movements, but Naruto knows better than that.</p><p>"Whatever. What do we do now?"</p><p>"I don’t know. If I let you go you'll kill me and I can't afford to die yet"</p><p>Sasuke grins crafty, "So we stay like this? What a pervert"</p><p>"I’m not. Let me think" which isn’t that easy with his crotch pressed right <em>there</em>. He’s a strong man however –or so he wants to think.</p><p>Naruto’s eyes wander then down Sasuke’s face, the porcelain skin looking as soft as silk and his pretty tempting lips looking red as cherries, his sharp handsome jawline and the beautiful dark eyes looking at his blue ones waiting. No fear in them. He probably knows he isn’t gonna die tonight either.</p><p> </p><p>"What if I pay you more than what he's giving you?"</p><p>"Where is the professionalism, seriously?"</p><p>Naruto rolls his eyes, "Do you like diamonds?"</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes spark at the word, "Diamonds are pretty and expensive" Naruto’s gaze ranks down and is only then that he notices the thin silver necklace with a small pink stone, a small pink diamond and now that he gives a few precious seconds to check him out better, the necklace matches the pair of earrings he’s also wearing –who said you couldn’t dress to impress even if the person you’re going to meet is bound to die. </p><p>Luck must be on his side, "Well, I happen to have a few pretty ones. Bigger. Pinks."</p><p>"...I like pink” He bites his lower lip, “Fuck, you were the one behind that Yakuza boss hit. You stole all his diamonds too." He smiles impressed.</p><p>"Maybe" Kakashi is not gonna be fond on the idea if Sasuke does agree. "Look, I need to reach my phone now."</p><p>"Give me my diamonds then."</p><p>"Already possessive?"</p><p>"You have them here, don't you?" Sasuke licks his upper lip this time, Naruto‘s eyes follow the movement of his tongue, "Well Naruto-kun. Now that I know, I'll be leaving this building with them either you give them to me or not."</p><p>"Feisty. Let’s make a deal then" Nope. Kakashi is not going to like this at all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Naruto’s eyes don’t stop following Sasuke‘s movements. The raven male laying down sideways on his couch inspecting every stone on the little black bag Naruto gave him –to start, because apparently for Sasuke his life is worth like three times more than what Lee Takeshi offered him.</p><p>“Aren’t you greedy?”</p><p>Sasuke shrugs, “Not really? Don’t know. It’s not like I’m going to sell them”</p><p>“You’re not?”</p><p>“No. Like I told you before, I like them.” Sasuke owns a growing collection actually. Has a as hobby fashion them into eye catching accessories.</p><p>Naruto hums, Kakashi finally picks up the phone. “Did you see my texts?”</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>“Well, to put it simple. Lee Takeshi wants your head. He got your contact info from the person that hired you for his sister’s hit and then got this good hacker to track you.”</p><p>“Just tell me who I need to get rid of to be at peace again”</p><p>“Well” Kakashi lifts his hand in front of his head lifting one finger, “Whoever hitmen he sends next” another “The hacker, but bring them to me first I need to make sure they don’t leak anything else and I’m curious if they have something else interesting since they were good enough to get to you after all my great efforts” a third, “Lee Takeshi, of course”</p><p>“Okay.” It was just a second. Maybe the blink of his eyes but when he looks back at the couch Sasuke isn’t there. “Keep me posted, I’ll do the same” Kakashi hangs up.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto, still shirtless since his impromptu guest didn’t seem to mind, takes a tentative step forward, expecting a knife flying at his face but when he turns to the kitchen what he finds is this peculiar Sasuke guy digging through his fridge. He exhales partially relieved, partially curious.</p><p>“Hungry?”</p><p>“Yeah, can you make something like <em>homemade</em>?” he says pulling out a jar of jam to put in the counter next to a bag of bread. “Been years since I tasted that” Same time he hasn’t been living with his brother.</p><p>“I can…” <em>Try</em>, at least. Naruto’s culinary skills don’t go beyond ramen. Still he steps into the kitchen determinate, “What have you been eating then?”</p><p>“Street vendors, takeout, lots of sweets. I particularly love chocolate lava cake. It’s pleasant.”</p><p>Naruto hums, Sasuke might look a little bit on the skinny side but that ass and legs that he has the pleasure to see better now –damn. He must work out at least because that kind of diet he just mentioned… “I can make some ramen and fried rice with eggs” he offers because that’s pretty much all he has right now in stock anyway and it’s the fastest.</p><p>Minutes later, Naruto is over the pan glancing now and then at Sasuke, who’s sat over the counter munching on the couple sandwiches he made for himself while waiting the main food. It feels fucking weird of course, not even two hours ago that same man, now sucking on an apple juice box, tried to kill him –and why did he had juice boxes on his fridge? Ah, yeah he got them with a package of bread the other day.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto contemplates many times as he goes around the kitchen pouring the water and stirring that he could easily kill the other and be done with it but…he just doesn’t feel threatened anymore and he has always relied on his instincts. Sasuke isn’t doing anything suspicious either. He even offered help. Of course he knows absolutely nothing about Sasuke but his instincts have never been in the wrong. </p><p>“This feels awfully domestic, yeah?” Sasuke finally comments having finished a package of Oreos Naruto was saving for later. The nuisance.  </p><p>“We just met” Naruto says causing the other to laugh.</p><p>“Uh-huh” Sasuke hums looking at the blond, “Do you usually cook for all the killers that come knocking on your door? How are you even alive?”</p><p>“Well, first of all. You asked me to cook for you. Second, you didn’t knock.”</p><p>Sasuke shrugs, “You aren’t poising it, right?” he purses his lips, “Oh but you wouldn’t tell me”</p><p>“You have been watching like a hawk everything I have done and poison has never been my thing, you know? I prefer a good fight or bullets” he turns off the stove, looking around for the bowls and plates.</p><p>“I like knives” Sasuke smiles sweetly which actually gives a dangerous feel. Naruto quickly checks that all his kitchen knives are still over the counter at a safe distance.</p><p> </p><p>They sit down at the kitchen island, “Smells good” Sasuke leans forward.</p><p>“Try it” Naruto prompts.</p><p>It taste good, Sasuke is kind of surprised. “Well, if I’m been poisoned at least this taste awesome.”</p><p>Naruto laughs shaking his head. “This is nice”</p><p>“What?” Sasuke questions around a mouthful of rice.</p><p>“It almost feels like having dinner with an old friend” he shrugs, “A homemade meal is nice after a night of avoiding getting my head served to a vengeful brother” Sasuke nods.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m gonna get my gun if you don’t mind” Sasuke says once he’s finished doing the dishes because according to Naruto it was the least he could do.</p><p>Both his gun and the one Naruto had under the coffee table are lying above it since they made their diamond deal. Sasuke is sure Naruto probably has more around the place and is only been polite.</p><p>“I have been in more strange situations, I guess…” he murmurs to himself, lifting his black knife as well.</p><p>Naruto watches him silently leaning against the wall next to the narrow staircase towards his bedroom above.</p><p>When Sasuke is heading towards the door he finally speaks, perky ass bouncing in those tight black jeans with every step, Naruto just can’t let that go “I can get you more diamonds…you know?” and he has always have a brain to mouth missing filter which allows him to speak before thinking.</p><p>“Of course, or else I’ll hunt your ass again and you’re not gonna see me coming” Sasuke says cocky but his eyes are telling how serious he is.</p><p>“Or I could just disappear before the sunrise”</p><p>Sasuke stops, turns around and crosses his arms over his chest. “Are you trying to tell me something? Just say it”</p><p>“Stay”</p><p>Sasuke looks a little taken aback, “The fact that we shared a meal without blood been splayed doesn’t mean I’ll be stupid enough to sleep in here where you have the advantage”</p><p>Naruto gets away from the wall walking towards the raven, “I’m pretty sure you can guess what I really mean” he says when he is just a step away from the other not missing that for the nth time Sasuke has ogled at his abs.</p><p>Sasuke lets a small grin tug his lips up.</p><p>Ah, Naruto has the brief thought that Kakashi isn’t going to like this. He’s going to hate this. He is going to hate Naruto and asks him if he’s ever going to stop thinking with his dick.</p><p>Even though Sasuke doesn’t replay, the look in his eyes gives Naruto the audacity to reach forward bringing the other flush to his own body. Sasuke looks up at him at the proximity. “Really? You wanna fuck the guy that tried to kill you?”</p><p>“Are you gonna let the guy you tried to kill, fuck you?”</p><p>They don’t expect answers; they just lean towards each other and tangle their mouths in a heated kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto hauls him up and Sasuke easily wraps his legs around his waist. He isn’t heavy per se so Naruto doesn’t have a hard time carrying him like that up the staircase to his bedroom, to his bed.</p><p>Sasuke is pretty eager despite his initial demeanor, getting Naruto out of his last articles of clothes and getting himself out of his own just as quick.</p><p>They go straight for the raw, primal act of sex. Like they were having a one night stand instead of whatever this crazy situation can be called.</p><p>No inhibitions flowing from either, Naruto likes getting deepthroated and Sasuke indulges him without complaint. Sasuke also squirms and moans obscenities when after that Naruto is quick to shove his tongue up his ass, sucking on his rim making him see stars because apparently it would be a sin not give the proper appreciation and care to such amazing asset –and yeah, Sasuke loves to get rimmed. Who can blame him?</p><p>And when the actual fucking action begins, Naruto has even more filth dripping off his mouth during the whole thing.</p><p>
  <em>“How can you be so tight?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A little bitch like you must love to have his hole stuffed” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You want it harder, baby?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wanna cum all over your gorgeous face” </em>
</p><p>Damn, Sasuke is surely going to let him. He lets him. He begs for it even. Sex has always been a nice way to unwind and despite the circumstances Sasuke is set to get the best of it.</p><p>They only let go of each other when the long pointer of the clock hanging up the wall is a little past 4am.</p><p>Sasuke is definitely a professional; he wouldn’t stay there, much less to sleep. Like, why would he stay asleep and vulnerable in the bed of the man he tried to kill just hours ago, who is also a professional like him –not as good but well.</p><p>Nevertheless, that’s exactly what happens. Naruto is a freaking savage that has made sure to milk him dry of all his energy. Sasuke doesn’t even realize when his eyes just stay close.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Sasuke opens his eyes again, he finds himself still in bed.</p><p>The clock is now pointing at 8:39am.</p><p>It takes his mind a couple more seconds but when he’s lucid enough and all the memories come back to him he sits up quickly, looking around. Naruto isn’t anywhere –he makes sure to look thru the place once his legs start functioning again.</p><p>The only thing that Sasuke finds is breakfast on the kitchen counter with his name in a purple note and another black silky bag of pretty diamonds next to his gun and knife over the table.</p><p>There’s a large fluffy black box too, when he opens it he is faced with the most gorgeous necklace he has ever lay his pretty eyes on.</p><p>Uchiha Sasuke knows everything he needs to about jewels and that’s a double gold chain supporting white, pink and black diamonds all around. Fuck, he feels his knees going weak.</p><p>His phone chimes a few times with new messages in that moment, he stares a little longer before shoving his hand inside his pocket to check.</p><p>Apparently Naruto has saved his own number –the jerk.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[From: Naruto-sama]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I took some liberties as you can see ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was going to sell it but I thought it would look better on you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope what I have left is enough to placate your little greedy self </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[From: Naruto-sama]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Eat your breakfast</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s homemade</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[From: Naruto-sama]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Have to take care of some issues now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See you, Sasuke-chan</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[From: Naruto-sama]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>PS: U have the most AMAZING ASS I have ever had the pleasure to get my tongue and dick into </em>
  <em>♡</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It takes Naruto exactly 1 week and three days to get rid of his latest problem –he promises to himself to never ever being that careless.</p><p>In that span of time he had to make himself focus on the task mainly because either that or he would end up dead so it takes him a bit by surprise when he comes back home (after a week and three days) to find no other than one and only diamond lover Sasuke playing with his Xbox on his living room –pizza box almost empty.</p><p>“Well, hello” he’s tired, with a recently treated shoulder because he’s in fact not bulletproof, a few scratches here and there along some bruises –but alive! He’s tired but he’s also quite pleased with the sight.</p><p>Sasuke grins, cunning and pretty, looking away from the flat screen, on his oversized white t-shirt and questionable tiny underwear because Naruto can’t see anything under he’s also very attracted to those milky thighs, “Hello!”</p><p>“This is a nice welcome” fuck, he is tired but he can spare a few minutes to enjoy this –unless the beauty on his couch has come to kill him <em>again</em>.</p><p>“Of course”</p><p>Naruto walks further inside reaching for the stairs when Sasuke calls again, mischievous smile, “Found all the diamonds by the way” his voice sounds even sweet, “They are all mine now.”  </p><p>Naruto could retort but– <em>HE IS TIRED.</em></p><p>And with the thought that ‘if Sasuke wanted to kill him, he would have done so already’ he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the soft pillow of his bed –he’ll deal with the little vixen later.</p><p> </p><p>(But tired and all, Naruto still dreams about certain gorgeous assassin walking naked in his apartment looking for pink diamonds.)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Naruto wakes up the next afternoon to the same sight of the one in his dreams, Sasuke walking around naked– more accurately, Sasuke stepping out of the bathroom naked with only a towel to pat his hair.</p><p>“Fuck…”</p><p>Sasuke looks up, “Rested well?”</p><p>“…Yeah”</p><p>Sasuke hums while digging through Naruto’s closet, pulling out a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt.</p><p>“Go shower and come down quickly” Naruto groans, burying his face in his pillow trying to decide if he’s already all recovered enough to fuck Sasuke at least once. “Your brother is here!” he informs before disappearing from his sight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…what?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto does shower before going downstairs to actually find his brother in the kitchen cooking while Sasuke and Deidara are talking sitting by the aisle.</p><p>“You little shit!” Sasori looks at him narrowing his eyes, “Why you didn’t tell me you have a boyfriend?”</p><p>“…What?”</p><p>Sasuke raises an eyebrow, “Hey, Naruto. That’s rude.”</p><p>The fuck? Naruto doesn’t think those two would be so calm and smiling if they knew Sasuke had put a knife at his neck and a gun in his head.</p><p>“We are just starting though” Sasuke continues, sneaky smile curving his lips. “But we are very serious about it” there’s a glint in his eyes that send shivers down Naruto’s back.</p><p>And then he has the balls to even wink at him.</p><p>Well, shit.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>